dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Market
Limits Prices This section will always be somewhat off the actual prices in game, but I'd like to keep it as it gives a useful indication of market value. - Ollie : I see this section has been deleted. For what reasons are you opposed to it? I keep a list of market prices for my own reference when selling and believe it is a valuable resource here. - Ollie :: There are several reasons for not listing prices. Most importantly, there is no One True Price. It depends on time, place, person, patience and more. Any attempt at a price list would no doubt devolve into an edit war. Furthermore, having a list could make naive people think that really was the One True Price, which would skew prices. P.S. You should sign your comments so we know who's talking. - Dashiva 23:21, 30 March 2006 (UTC) ::: I think you're right about prices varying, but I don't think that fact would necessarily lead to your conclusions. I belive there is real value for new players to have a rough guide to the prices of the Astrub resource market and for more seasoned players to have a quick lookup table. Only addressing the one market would take away the variance of person, patience etc. Although these wouldn't (and couldn't) be definitive prices, items do have fairly constant relative and typical values there, ie. goball wool is always worth less than sunflower seeds, and sunflower seeds typically go for 1000k. As for naive people, I think the section should (and did) have the comment that these are typical, not definite prices. There may be some busy editing at first as all the resource prices are recorded and some discussions were had, but I expect after a while these would settle down. Thanks for giving this idea consideration. I will start signing now, I'm quite new to wikis. - Ollie :::: Well, I've done my share of resource market trading. Case study: acorns. I can buy ~10 acorns a day if I pay 100 kama each. I can buy ~100 for 200 kama. I can buy 1000+ for 400 kama. From the seller's perspective, he can put up acorns for 100 kama and get a very probable sale. 200 kama is a fairly safe bet, but not completely. 400 kama is a long shot, but pays off if someone buying lots of acorns visits. So far, so good. Then there's the factor that the number of people willing to pay 400 kama for acorns is limited, and as they get lots of acorns every time they buy, they won't buy forever either. Then there's the factor of new items, recipes and exchanges. When Kannipiwi became known, the prices on little birdy feathers soared within hours. :::: Running a price watch is enough work to merit a separate site. Have a character (or more) watch the market and record down prices at specified intervals. Store it in a proper database so it can show price (and supply) fluctuations over time. Now there's a project worth thinking of. :-) - Dashiva 11:10, 1 April 2006 (UTC) ::::: I've often thought that there should be a page/site where users could submit prices. It probably shouldn't be as editable as the wiki, but it should allow everyone to at least submit prices they find. Then the site could display things like: highest price, lowest price, average price and maybe a list of prices seen for the last X number of days. However, running such a site is probably beyond the means of this wiki, as it would require someone with some decent coding skills and some dedicated administrators to weed out erroneous prices. :::::: Yes, if it's as editable as the wiki it would bring challenges. I can code basic web apps and am tempted to create a site to do this. The cleanest source of data would be from Ankama Games themselves, I wonder if they would make it avaliable? Also, I wonder if such a site existed what kind of effects it would have on the game. Instinctivly, I feel it would take some of the fun from it, although on another level I think it would be really interesting to see. - Ollie ::::::: Hello Dashiva and Ollie. This is Orion. I just tried setting up an Item Prices page on the wiki yesterday, and was sad to see that it was deleted almost immediately. Fortunately, I found this conversation, and I see that the issue is not a new one. I have been interested in tracking the prices on Dofus for a while, and I had been curious why there was no page on the wiki for that purpose. Now I know, I guess. I agree with Ollie that there would be a real value to having an ongoing summary of prices on Dofus, and I would guess that many other Dofus players have a similar thought. The idea pops up on the forum occasionally. While I do agree that it would be best if such data could be gathered from Ankama Games, I doubt that will happen soon, and I would be pleasantly surprised if it did. With that in mind, I am still interested in trying to set up a page to track prices on Dofus. In my view, the only way to make it work would be for many Dofus players to refer to it, and change the prices as the market changes. It would certainly be too much work for one person to keep such a list current. Since such a page is not welcome at this Wiki, I am interested in setting one up at an outside host site. However, because this Wiki is the primary source of information for Dofus players, I am hoping that this Wiki would be willing to place a highly visible link to such a page, so that players could easily find it. Also, any suggestions as to how such a page should be constructed, and any offers of help with such a project, would be very welcome. I hope to hear from anyone who has thoughts on this subject. - Orion 5, 2006 :::::::: I'm up for helping. Let me know where you start the page - put a link in this discussion. - Ollie :::::::: A site that provides a real framework for price watching has my support. However, considering the level of contributions to the wiki, the "primary source of information", you should not expect too much from the users. If anything, you will be spending a lot of time weeding out bogus submissions, unless you use a presentation form that weeds out extremes. The best would probably be to start out with a team of reliable people to check markets and update, and then expand to open submissions once you have a certain minimum of reliable data. There's of course a lot more to it, these are just some starting thoughts. - Dashiva 00:58, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::: I would be up for helping with the prices as much as I can. -Sihren ::::::::: Hi all. Thanks for the nice responses! I wasn't sure anyone would ever reply. I have registered a free website at freehostia, but have done nothing with it yet. Freehostia provides a small MySQL database, and CGI, Perl, and PHP scripting. I kind of jumped the gun on this, however, as I do not know how to use any of those services. So I am hoping to find a lot of help from people who do know how it works. I do have a lot of ideas about how to set up the site to get fairly reliable input once it is public. Eventually, it would be nice to have people who have knowledge of statistics, graphic design, MySQL, and interactive web page coding working on this project. If you want to see the very basic "Page Under Construction" message, go here: dofuseconomy.freehostia.com. Dashiva, I agree that the best way to start would be to build up a database using input from reliable people before advertising the site to the Dofus community. If anyone is seriously interested in working on this, I have set up a throw-away email address for you to contact. The ID is "dofussite" and the domain is "yahoo.com" If you contact me there, I will write to you from my actual email address. The dofussite email account will be deleted in a few weeks. Ollie and Sihren, I hope to hear from you soon. Anyone else who reads this and is interested, please email soon, before I delete the junk email account. I am looking forward to making this work. --- Orion April 15, 2006 :::::::::: For those naysayers stating that prices vary, I propose this; display a minimum and maximum range for the prices, and, of course, an average. Ideally, also display prices at the NPC quantities of 1, 10 and 100 whenever possible. --- J-Bizzle 18:51, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::Using the NPC quantity's its a waste because if you know the price of 1 item you know the price of 10 or 100 that the price vary its because of the commodity of buying 10 or 100 at the same time (like 100 mushrooms will be expensive while 100 Twiggy Swords in groups of 10 will be expensive compare to buying 100 in a single as people prefere just 10 for the bonta quest. So thats a subjective thing. Now as an extra example of why not put market prices , like cereal bread while the prices was 9,000 kamas when i started selling as the resource guardians appear people started to make more cereal bread, so now the prices are around 5000k if you plan on selling them at 9,000 you will keep waiting so even thought you put a range the range must be updated so now the cereal bread from a range of 7.8k~9k kamas went to 5k~6k so listing market prices would be a job of never ending and i'm doubtfully there would be players that would invest the whole day just to update the prices, also to note that there are items that are not sell that much so prices tend to go down some times fast, while others the buyers and the sellers is stable so rarely it chances. And final the important thing prices variate from server to server, if we base on Rushu and Rosal (the 2 English speaking servers) There will influence 2 things how much items are available and how much money is on the server example, previous version 13 of the game (when you could have job 100 as f2p) leek pie was 300,000 kamas at least while now its around 100,000 kamas or so and its because more people had to buy p2p accounts so there is more people getting that item and as the amount of people of buying that item has not increase at the same rate, the price has drop. So at the end we will finish with inaccurate prices.--Cizagna (Talk) 19:42, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Hey Ollie and Orion, do you guys not have user pages? anyways, please read my comment below regarding the economy. --Blainemanish 19:55, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ----- What is the status on your project Orion. Have you found anyone with PHP and MySQL skills yet? Tildar 15:43, 26 May 2006 (UTC) : Unfortunately, I have not found anyone to help with this project, and I have not put the energy into it independently to make it happen. I never did receive any emails to the address above, and I closed it a few weeks ago. So, I guess I am not actively working on this project. If anyone else wishes to take it on, I would be willling to help out some, but I don't have the focus to lead it for now. Thanks to all who expressed interest. --- Orion, June 13, 2006 :: Hello. I happen to have both an interest in setting up such a project and quite a bit of both php and mysql experience. I personally think that also tracking the location and dates of submissions could provide for better reporting in the long run. All prices should be based on an average of all submitted, so any "trusted" person could get added weight (like 5 submissions per every one actual submission) to try to make sure that good data stays prevelant. I see a problem arising from people submitting the same item under different names. this can be resolved by entering all of the items ahead of time so that they are chosen, not entered. This simply leaves a lot of tedious entering initially. I may set up something of a system for it tomorrow if i'm feeling better than i am now. Please respond if you are willing to help with initial data entry and/or accurate cost data. --Quad341 06:07, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :i have found slight itrest in this subject and think that you guys/girls are overlooking a simple short/long term solution, tell me if im wrong but.... instead of telling people a price why dont all of you put together your skills of finding out these prices and write up instructions, thus people may find out prices for themselves, there would be no problems with spam or having to wach a site 24/7, once agian, tell me if im wrong. lenor ::lenor, this isn't always an easy task when you want to watch trends and averages. You can just go look at a market to somewhat get an idea, but you can frequently sell things for different prices based on location and desire (ex. bread sells very well by the boo's corner but for much lower in bonta or brakmar). An easy reference to get an average price can at least give a person a start and even moreso keep people from being ripped off.--Quad341 21:47, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Wow, am I late to jump on the gun. I have always wanted to make a project showing the Dofus economy, and I thought that wikia would be the perfect place to do it, seeing as everyone can edit the article, and therefore the prices would be edited/ mantained by the people of this wikia. Apparently, I am a couple of months behind. I would gladly dontate my time and knowledge of the Dofus economy. Please tell me if anyone is intrested in helping me to achieve this "economy", I would be more than happy. I have started doing the Gobball items, and the breads. --Blainemanish 19:47, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :I have edited my userpage, underdiscussion. It contains the economy. If interested, please go see it. --Blainemanish 15:54, 5 August 2006 (UTC)